


Caravans

by PearshapedPeach



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Jealousy, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearshapedPeach/pseuds/PearshapedPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments go by so fast, you don't realize how especial they were. When his parents make a mistake and end up in Gravity Falls,  Wirt is ready for a lonely vacation, until he meets the mystery twins and Dipper gets jealous at all the attention the tourist is getting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Bird

There weren't many things that bothered Wirt, at least that what he liked to think, but what kind of teenager wouldn't be irritated to be stuck in the same bedroom as their parents and little brother?

A mix up in the cheap rundown motel they stayed got the family in a small room altogether. His little brother jumping up and down, making the bed creak. His parents complaining about the manager and how the website's pictures were bigger and cleaner. “Fisheye lens and photoshop.” Wirt remarked when they were looking, no one paid attention.

A Flock of Seagulls playing loudly in his headphones couldn't drown the outside noise, so without a word or a look, he grabbed his bag and left the room like a ghost. He ran before anyone could come after, no one did anyway. 'So I ran! I ran so far awaaay!' He whispered melodically, shaking his hips left and right. He didn't care, no one here would ever see him again in a week.

Gravity Falls, the small town they were staying -by mistake- had the Pacific Northwest eerie charm. Early in the morning, the soft fog stagnated on top of the mountains. The streets had a certain stillness that his mother found creepy, he found fascinating.

Approaching an all American restaurant, he turned his player off. A loud bang resonated from the trash container, he approached to investigate. A blonde, dirty but exceptionally good looking man, crouched behind the container. The man screeched at him like a wild creature and ran back to the treeline next to the restaurant. Terrified, Wirt stared at the treeline, processing what just happened.

“What is this? Twin Peaks?” He shouted, rushing into the restaurant. There was no denying he felt like reenacting the TV show when he arrived, it wasn't Washington, but it was the closest equal. He even wrote a character to embody during his stay. It seemed the town wanted to play along.

The restaurant was as empty as he hoped, the awkward hours between breakfast and lunch. A weird old couple, a trucker slash lumberjack on the counter and a grandfather with his twin grandchildren. Wirt wasn't a stranger to small towns, but the romantic quality to them felt just right. He sat behind the family, facing the back of the male twin.

“Well hello there.” An enthusiastic chubby waitress approached his table.

“Hello.” He smile, eyes browsing the menu and not her lazy eye. “I'll have a apple pie and a coffee with milk, please.” He disappointed himself already, his shyness and sweet tooth were a contrast to the quirky, sly act he wanted to perform.

He heard the twins laugh, the waitress bringing them a large sundae and they celebrated. A little bit of envy left a sour taste in his mouth. His mind always absent from his chaotic family, not in an abusive, broken home kind of way, but loud and obnoxious. It paid off sometimes, he wouldn't be here if their parents weren't so distracted deciding which road trip song to sing, they took so long that his brother sang by himself.

“There you go.” The waitress placed his meal on the table, Wirt's mouth watered. He was starving, but the pie legitimately looked good, fresh. “Tell me if the coffee is to your taste.”

He felt a bit awkward having to taste it in front of her, even if it was terrible he would have to smile. To his luck, it was on point.

“That's a damn fine cup of coffee.” He said, immediately the boy in front of him chuckled.

“Oh, wonderful!” The waitress perked. “Are you visiting?” She asked with a genuine expression.

“Yes, I'm staying at a inn with my family.” He blushed

“Oh! You will love this town, make sure to get the tourism pamphlets on the way out.” She pointed at a small shelf by the entrance. “Let me know if there's anything else you want.”

He finished his meal in a flash, the family started to leave.

“Here!” The girl, dressed in a piercing pink sweater handed him a pamphlet. “It's weird and fun! You'll love it.” She said with an infectious smile and he couldn't help but to smile back.

They left before he could read it.

“Mystery Shack” written with a spooky font above a picture of a cabin in the woods. It looked like it could be a good distraction. He paid the bill, relieved that what little he had was enough. With one last polite smile to the waitress, he left as more people arrived.

A cool breeze broke the summer heat and he stayed in the shadows of trees, walking aimlessly, sightseeing. The town had a feeling of detachment to it, it was it's own world, he felt like an alien walking down the mainstreet. Summer was almost over and the tourists were mostly gone, he walked among corduroy clad locals. A small crew interviewed a woman about a violent raccoon on the loose, a homeless man shouted about lizards and sea monsters. Wirt stopped and listened for a while, but the old man's voice was tiresome. Breaking the scenery, a limo was parked by a coffee shop, a blonde with a designer handbag with a coffee on her hand and a phone on the other. People around her looked dazzled.

Headphones on, he sat on a bench and took a notebook, scribbling notes that might or might not turn into poetry. He cringed at some, fell in love with others. He wanted a new style, something to break from the classic prose that inspired him once, but now was exhausting. A bus stopped in front of him, the driver grunted with impatience. Wirt was unaware he was sitting on a bus stop.

“Where this one goes?” He asked on a whim.

“All the way to the Mystery Shack” The driver answered.

Brushing aside the coincidence, he hopped on the half full bus, hoping to continue his poetry on the window seat, but the scenery distracted him and the bus shook too much to write. The passengers, mostly tourists, chatted, took pictures, a cheerful mood that made him smile.

They arrived at the surprisingly large wooden house, it looked as big as the picture -unlike certain places, he remarked-. He frowned looking at his nearly empty wallet, that meant no souvenirs if he wanted to go back by bus. He followed along, entering the gift shop littered with trinkets, shirts and rustic décor that assaulted his eyes as they browsed through the shelves.

A small pendant among a pile caught his attention. He held it with a nostalgic smile, a tiny round bird smoothly carved into wood. He needed it, even if he had to walk all the way back later.

“Do you like birds?” Someone asked making him he jump a bit. The girl from the restaurant stood next to him with the same infectious smile and meaty pink cheeks.

“Yeah, um, this one looks cute.” He smiled, looking down at the figure.

“We have other birds, do you want me to show you?” Either she was a very good saleswoman or there was real enthusiasm in her voice.

“It's okay, I actually really like this one.” He gulped “I don't have money for anything else either. Sorry, I came here on impulse.”

“Hey, don't worry. It's actually a good thing, people tend to go overboard souvenirs.” She whispered and motioned to a lady across the room juggling five different statuettes.

“I'm sure your cash register will be delighted once my parents know of this place.” He chuckled, picturing her mother in the woman's situation.

“If that's the case, we'll be open tomorrow.” She winked. “We also have tours.”

“That sounds interesting, I'll come by with them later.”

“Mabel, where's your brother?” The old man from before shouted from the door.

“I should go, someone is going to get in trouble if I don't do something.” She put on a puppy face and headed to the old man.

Wirt walked around the store for a couple of minutes, picturing all the things his family would buy, he could play bingo for distraction. A bored redhead girl handed the register, Wirt was slightly blushing and intimidated while he paid, even if she didn't even stare at him while reading a magazine, a singer he loved was in the cover, he wanted to mention it, but hesitated.

Walking the way back was killing him, it shifted upwards so discreetly that he didn't notice the effort and time that it took until he started panting and his player bleeped a battery warning. He saw a boy stumbling towards him, the one from the restaurant, the missing twin and he was in bad shape.

“Hey, are you okay?” Wirt asked, reaching for the boy.

“Yeah, it's alright” He said with a weak smile, raising a hand.

“Did you get ran over?”

“I wish.”

“Here, let me help you.” He approached the boy.

“It's okay, I can – ouch.” He winced and clutched his ribs. “Were you at the mystery shack?” He asked, wincing when he raised his arm to reach around the taller boy's neck, leaning on him.

Wirt blushed, the boy was hot, sweaty and dirty, yet that didn't repulse him.

“Yeah, but I didn't have too much money.”

“It's overpriced, I know.”

“Well, I had less than five bucks.” He noticed three red marks across the boy's arm, blood dripped slowly from it. “Are those claw marks? Shouldn't we take you to a hospital?”

“It's no big deal.”

“It's bleeding!” He had to look away.

“It's not deep.” The boy dismissed.

“Was it a wolf? Bear? It looks infected.” Wirt said frantically.

“Calm down, uh...” The boy pointed at him.

“Wirt.”

“Dipper. Listen, don't worry about me. This happened before, no big deal.”

“Happened before? Should I be worried about walking around here?”

“Only if you go too deep.”

“Well, a blonde guy near the restaurant hissed at while he was eating thrash.”

“Only one?”

“Yeah?”Wirt raised an eyebrow, “There are more?”

“They usually walk in group, but are harmless. They were bred to dance.”

“Uh.” Wirt groaned. “I think I don't want to know more.”

“In this town, ignorance can be a bliss”

Wirt raised an eyebrow, how weird could this place get?

“Sorry for making you go all the way down again.” Dipper said, the shack on view.

“I couldn't leave you like that.” Wirt responded.

Dipper directed them through the back door to a chair in the living room. Wirt let him go and he grunted as he settled.

“Can you call my sister, please? I think she's in the shop.” He pointed to another door.

Wirt found her organizing a shelf, she tilted her head at him.

“Your brother is in the living room, he's not in a good shape.”

She let a long sigh and rolled her eyes. He followed her back to her twin, holding a towel against the cuts.

“Grunkle is so mad at you, I had to cover your shift.” She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. “I'll get the first aid.” She left to a corridor and upstairs.

“Thanks again, Wirt.” Dipper said, pain in his voice. “I'll pay your bus.” He offered.

“Oh no.” Wirt shook his hands. “It's fine, thank you.”

“Please, I insist. It's going to get dark before you even get to the city.”

Wirt didn't take that into consideration, his parents might had started to notice his disappearance by then. “Okay, I'll pay you when I come back with my family.”

“No, you already did me a favour. Ouch. I'm in worse shape than I thought.”

His sister came back with first aid in hand, Dipper grabbed and immediately started to treat his cuts like a professional. Wirt watched as he cleaned it without flinching. His twin smiled at him again making him feel out of place.

“I should be going.” Wirt said, looking for a way out.

“Stay, the bus is only coming in an hour.” She said. “I'm Mabel.” She waved. “Thanks for bringing my thick skull brother back.” Dipper grunted behind her.

“Thick skull indeed.” A raspy voice came from behind him. The old man towered on the door with imposing broad shoulders. “Today is work day, Dipper. Your day off was yesterday.”

“Yeah, but I had a lead!” The boy said.

“I don't care, we were already down on one today with Soos sick.”

Dipper mumbled with displeasure.

“Who's this?” Wirt saw the man pointing at him.

“That's Wirt, he helped me back.” Dipper said.

“That's Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said.

Wirt hunched his shoulders and waved politely. Stan looked down at him and left with a grunt.

“Isn't him adorable?” She said, her hands mimicking a cheek squeezing motion. “So, Wirt” she spun to him “where are you staying?”

“Tree line inn.”

“My condolences” Dipper said.

“Thank you.” Wirt smile at the joke.

“If you see any mutant bed bug, can you capture one for me?” Dipper asked, Wirt laugh faded when the boy's face remained serious.

“I guess I can ask my brother to, I'm definitely sleeping in the car.”

“You have a brother, too!?” Mabel perked.

“Yeah, my younger brother. He likes weird insects, I guess.”

“Look Dips, you already have someone else to play with” She remarked “He is also my little brother.” She whispered, elbowing Wirt.

“Five minutes, five damn minutes!” The other twin grunted.

“Whatever! Hey! We should do something!”

“Shouldn't you be working?”

“Shouldn't _you_ be working?”

“I'm wounded!”

Mabel grunted and locked her arm with Wirt like he already was her bff. Stan shouted from the store, calling Dipper, the boy gave Wirt a sympathetic look and shrugged as she dragged him outside, asking if he liked sweaters.

The girl showed him around, giving him a rather frantic and all over the place tour that left his head panting. She told him about weird creatures in the woods and, if it wasn't for his past experience, he would think she was just doing her job. When questioned about the blonde man, she explained the boy band situation and Wirt found it plausible, he always had doubts about these celebrities. Yet he was in a suspension of disbelief the whole time.

They waited the bus together, Wirt appreciated her company, even with phrases of poetry begging to come out of his hands or mouth, but too shy to recite them in public. When he blurted one by accident, she gave him a quizzical look and he apologized. They talked about music, he introduced her to many female singer-songwriters that he adored, she listened with genuine curiosity. She did a little dance to Florence and the Machine that made him laugh.

At some point, Dipper sat next to her, but remained in silence, 'daydreaming' as Mabel pointed out, poking his cheek and making him jump. The bus arrived in time, Wirt thanked Dipper again and insisted on paying back the next day. He left with fewer passengers and wrote down all he had in mind, an upbeat stream of consciousness, falling in love with every syllable. He couldn't wait to come back.

 


	2. Caravan Boy

There were many things that bothered Dipper, as much as he liked to think otherwise. While he restocked the overpriced figurines, a gnome turf war could be happening, but bound by duty and physical pain, he was stuck next to a smelly tourist that couldn't decide between an eagle wood statue and an eagle wood statue. 

For every bus or car that arrived, Mabel didn't try to hide her excitement. He rolled his eyes, another week, another crush. She said this one was different, he didn't believe.

Yet, he wanted Wirt to come, he was a fresh face in the midst of boring, uninspired people he had to be polite to every day. Mabel walked in holding the hands of a tiny chubby kid, he looked in awe at everything. Wirt was smiling behind them, and waved at Dipper.

“Here.” He handed him a couple of dollar bills.

“No, I told you it was okay.” Dipper refused. “Go buy something, I guess.”

The little boy tugged on Wirt's pants.

“Bro, come look at the frog!” He pulled Wirt slightly.

“This is my brother, Greg.” Wirt said, holding the kid's hand. “Greg, this is Dipper.” “Hi Dipper! I saw a giant bug yesterday, but it was too fast.” He said, the innocence and joy in his voice made Dipper smile, even if lacked patience for little kids.

“It's okay, thanks for trying. Keep your eyes open.”

“Yes sir!” He said, before dragging his older brother towards frog statues.

Mabel walked them around the store, both her and Greg giggled every once in a while, Wirt paced behind, watching. Stan ordered Dipper around, doubling his amount of work, when he wasn't sweeping the floors, he reorganized anything out of place, which happened in the blink of an eye. He watched the trio leaving the store to the beginning of the tour, Mabel had an arm entangled to Wirt's and holding Greg's hand. He narrowed his eyes and rubbed a difficult dirty spot on the floor with more force.

“Gee, Dipper. Trying to dig a hole to escape?” Wendy said from behind the counter, a hand on her chin and the magazine on the other.

“Might as well.” He answered with a grunt.

“You should be glad. I wouldn't get paid if I ditched work, might even get fired.”

“I don't get paid and if I could get fired, I wouldn't mind.”

Wendy giggled in the coolest way possible, eyes heading back to her magazine.

“Who's Mabel new boyfriend?” She asked.

Dipper's grip on the handle tightened and his cuts contracted in pain.

“A tourist, she told me _'this one is different'_ ” He rolled his eyes.

“Is he inhuman or have any weird obsessions?”

“Not that I know of...”

“See, that's a change already.”

Dipper grunted and got back sweeping, before Soos asked him for help to find lightbulbs, after a fruitless search they had to replace it with one from the break room. Stan would probably scold him and find one at the first drawer he opened, but he tried.

When he came back, Wirt hang around the store with Mabel. Greg left with his parents after making Stan's day with all the trinkets they left with. Wirt wasn't amused.

“Wirt is going to stay for the slumber party.” Mabel said, a big smile between her pink cheeks. “Grenda and Candy are coming.”

“I wasn't aware that there was a slumber party.”

“Neither did anyone until ten minutes ago.” She winked. “He's going to sleep with you down the rec room.” She ordered, spun around and left before he had any chance to object. Dipper stared at Wirt, who had an awkward half smile.

“I'm sorry, she wouldn't let me say no, even convinced my parents.” He said, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, she does that. Learned from my Grunkle, I guess.” Dipper shrugged, trying to act as nonchalant as possible, but he jerked like a scared cat when Stan yelled at him again. “Speaking of the devil.”

“There were two bulbs at the top of the shelf, how didn't you see it?” Stan asked, not expecting an answer.

“I'm too short, I guess?”

“Change them again. Use a chair or whatever.” Stan said, practically throwing the lamps on the boy that scrambled to catch them.

“He's a tough one.” Wirt whispered.

“That's not even his worst.” Dipper grunted, unable to look at the other boy.

“Do you need help? I think I can reach it easier.”

“No! I can do it!” Dipper shouted and immediately scolded himself. “Sorry, I didn't mean.” He said, but Wirt brushed with a smile. Dipper rushed out of the room.

Replacing the lamps were hard enough without his ribs screaming every time he raised his arm. He screwed it tight and the light turned on, startled and blind he tumbled down the chair, thankfully, on the sofa. His ribs however, hit the it's solid arm and he screeched, losing his breath.

“I hate my life.” He groaned, cuddling a cushion.

“Sleeping on the job, huh?”

Dipper leaped out of the sofa, before falling again at the pain. Mabel smiled at him, her tongue slightly out. Wirt next to her, with Waddles cradled on his arms.

“Anyway, this is where you're sleeping, I think after we extend the sofa it's big enough for both of you.” She said, pulling a handle in the sofa, it extended quite enough, but Wirt could see his feet hanging off.

“Mabel! Your friends are here!” Stan shouted from the store, Mabel bounced and raced out of the room.

“Are you okay with this?” Dipper pointed at the sofa/bed.

“I slept on a car last night, this is great.” He answered, rocking the piglet on his arms up and down like a baby.

Mabel, Grenda and Candy ran back into the room, the two girls halt to a stop besides Wirt, giggling.

“Hi there.” Grenda said with her deep voice and blinked slowly, apparently a jab at flirting, Candy peeked up and down behind her.

“H-Hi.” Wirt waved with a polite smile.

Dipper couldn't help, but to roll his eyes. Wirt was a bit lanky, his nose was long and dressed awkwardly. He couldn't see what those girls, that drooled over underwear models, could see on him. Maybe it was a new trend?

“We are going to open the snacks, let's go!” Mabel shouted, breaking her friends' gazes.

Wirt looked back at Dipper and smile, following the girls. He puffed and laid on the sofa, closing his eyes. Loud music started playing, Wirt probably wooing the girl's with his bizarre music taste of empowering, unapologetic females screaming at microphones.

He closed his fists, even Wendy would be impressed.

And he wasn't wrong. When Dipper finally decided to get up and put some ice on his ribs, he found them both chatting at the kitchen table while the girls worked a choreograph a song in the living room.

“Wendy, what are you still doing here?” He asked, trying to sound cool.

“Hey Dipper. I heard Fiona Apple playing and had to stay. Your friend here knows his stuff.” She smiled at Wirt, Dipper felt anger churning in his stomach. He wanted to jump on the boy and send him back to his bug infested inn.

Instead, he did nothing, turning to the fridge and getting his usual, exclusive, bag of ice.

“I love this one.” She said when a new song started playing.

“That's a great album as a whole.” Wirt answered.

Dipper grunted, how pretentious.

“I like the unreleased version more.” She remarked. “Nothing beats her debut, though.”

“I don't know, her latest was so good I heard it five times in a row.”

He wanted to leave, but someone had to cockblock Wirt. He could ignore Mabel's crush, but Wendy... He couldn't even fathom. It didn't help the guy looked slightly older than him. They continued talking, she complimented song after song and they even sang a chorus together.

Dipper felt out of place, the girls in the living room were high on sugar, mad. Wirt and Wendy dissected song lyrics, speaking in tongues he couldn't understand.

“The chicken is a metaphor for a sex partner!” Wirt said, making Wendy lose her breathe from laughing so much.

Dipper had to press the now melted pack hard against his ribs so he wouldn't throw a tantrum. Yes, he admitted the petty jealousy, but Wirt unnerved him. He wasn't like Robbie, there was nothing remotely cool or intriguing about him, he wasn't trying at all, but even Waddles seemed delighted to be on his lap.

The music stopped to a hissing microphone noise.

_“This abstract fixation that blossoms from me, never ending, it ends in sweet entropy...”_ Said Wirt's voice coming from the stereo.

The boy pounced from his chair to the stereo, leaving Waddles scrambling on the floor, and turned it off before his voice could continue.

“What was that?” Dipper chuckled.

“Nothing, I was...” His voice cracked and he started sweating. “I was just...”

“You write poetry?” Mabel asked, her eyes were shining.

Grenda drooled “Read one to us!”

“I...” His eyes darted from person to person, he unplugged the player. “I need to use the bathroom, excuse me.” He ran, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

“Well, I need to go.” Wendy stood, grabbing her bag. “Tell him I'll sent an email.” She said, making her way out.

She got his email?

Mabel let out a long sigh. “I'll check on him.”

They stayed quiet, the only sound was of Grenda nervously munching chips.

Mabel returned, “Bro-bro, can you go talk to him? His _really_ embarrassed. _”_

“Why me?”

“Cause you're a boy.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, they were going to fall off before the night ended.

“Here” She handed him a couple of soda cans. “Get him to the roof and talk it out, we think it's cute and there's nothing to be ashamed, but he won't listen to me.”

Wirt was outside the bathroom door, he lowered his head when he saw Dipper. He still wanted to punch the tourist, but maybe a little less now.

“Follow me.” Dipper said, handing him a can.

They got up to the platform. A line descended from the sky into the horizon, fading the warm red to a cool blue. The sun hidden by the tallest trees, spots of light crept from behind the thick layer of branches and leaves. Wirt stood mesmerized by the sight. Dipper sat on the floor, looking at the boy's silhouette on the foreground, after a minute he looked back. Dipper averted his gaze to his can.

They sat in silence next to each other, watching the dividing line shift.

“Mabel said it's cute that you write poetry.” Dipper said with a sour taste in his mouth. “You shouldn't be embarrassed.”

“I can't help it. I don't like it when people know about it.” He took a sip of his pop. “Especially that line, the moment I said it out loud I knew it was atrocious.”

“Yeah, it was really bad.” Dipper chuckled “Abstract fixation? Blossoms? _Sweet_ entropy? All at the same line?”

Wirt hugged his legs and buried his face on his knees. Dipper scolded himself, that was a unnecessary remark.

“Sorry, I didn't mean it.” He half lied.

“Yes you did, but you're right.”

“That was mean though, you didn't ask for my opinion.”

The awkward silence only served to grow Dipper's guilt.

“I tried writing poetry before,” he said “Didn't work out, if I remember any of them I'll tell you, it was teenage pop level.”

Wirt laugh eased Dipper's mind. “You should see when I started, the most pretentious Shakespeare wannabe.” He said with a pink smile. “If you think that line had to many big words, try replacing every 'you' with 'thee'.” He laughed more. “I used websites so I could turn one word into three just to sound fancy.” He took another sip and looked at the sky. “I'm okay with making mistakes, I just don't like it when people see them.”

“It's okay, I'm sure those girls think you are Oscar Wilde level.”

Wirt had to hold his mouth not to spit his soda.

Dipper stood up and raised his hand heroically, head up to the sky.

“You heartbeat makes me live! My heart to you I give! Your smile shine my way! So please don't look away!” He proclaimed. “Dipper Pines, age 12. Thank you, thank you.”

Wirt laughed and clapped. “It rhymed! Good job!”

“I know, right? My greatest poetic achievement.” He sat back down. “I wrote it to a girl I liked, to this day I feel blessed that I disliked my handwriting so I never gave it to her.”

“Don't even start with dedicating poems. I recorded a tape to a girl I liked filled with poetry just like the one you heard. I literally almost died trying to get it back.”

“Did you get it?”

“I did, but she told me we should listen to it together, because she didn't have a tape player, duh!” He face palmed. “I don't know if she was being kind because I went through a near death experience thanks to that tape, or if she really liked it, because we dated for almost two years before she moved just a month ago.

“Wow, congratulations! I guess it was worth it, then.”

“Greg almost died and I messed up my lungs forever.” He blurted. “All because I tend to over exaggerate everything. What an idiot.” He took a very long sip, emptying his can.

Dipper wanted to ask, but he was already rude before. Instead he opened the cooler to get another can, only to find it empty.

“Sorry, this turned sour fast.”

“Don't worry.” Dipper responded. “You two are alive, that's what matters.”

“Ever since it happened, I've been feeling less grounded than before, granted it wasn't much but...” He looked away, unsure if Dipper was interested, “It helped me a lot despite the fact. You know what they say, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.”

Wirt wanted to tell Dipper everything, he would be someone how would believe him. Everyone else thought Wirt was being a supportive big brother that went along his brother's story -Greg liked to tell everyone- in a way to make something good out of something bad. Greg's perspective was much more brighter than his brother's.

The younger boy didn't know what to say. Wishing he could do more, he stood up and lend the other a hand.

“Let's go, the girls are probably missing you by now.”

Wirt accepted with a smile that heated Dipper's cheeks, the last minutes of dusk suited him well. The party downstairs was a frantic contrast to where they were, gone were Wirt's ballads, replaced by an upbeat Japanese pop.

Mabel pulled them to dance along, Dipper was unsure what to do, but Wirt danced in sync with his sister, shaking their hips side to side. Soon Dipper found himself next to him, following along, blushing whenever he got out of rhythm and their hips touched. He even forgot the pain in his ribs.

Stan stood by the door, wandering what the hell was going on.

 


	3. Head First

 “You carry a toothbrush around?” Dipper questioned when Wirt took a small pack from his bag with a toothbrush and toothpaste, the older boy shrugged.

“It's called being clean, Dipper, you should try.” Mabel remarked.

Dipper gave her a poisonous look and she stuck her tongue out.

“Speaking of cleanliness, you should shower for once. Wirt doesn't deserve to sleep next to someone smelly.”

“He didn't shower either.”

“Yet, he smells like a field of flowers, now go.” Mabel pushed her brother to the bathroom before he could object. “See, that's how you have to deal with stubborn boys.” She winked and left Wirt standing outside with his toothbrush on his mouth.

He waited until Dipper turned the shower off and knocked on the door, while holding the tart foam dripping from his mouth. “I need to spit the toothpaste!”

Dipper opened the door for him, with only his towel wrapped around. Polite as always,Wirt avoided staring, quickly disposed of the foam and left in a hurry. “Thanks!”

When Dipper walked into the boy's impromptu room, Mabel sat next to Wirt, she brushed his cheeks with a cotton to remove the rest of his surprise makeover.

“Anyway, when you come back from the tour, call me and we can go to the coffee shop.” She said, leaving the room but not before giving a peck on both boys' cheeks and saying goodnight, leaving Wirt flustered.

Getting to sleep was awkward, neither of them was in this situation. “It's my first sleepover.” Dipper muttered, Wirt nodded. They sat on different extremes of the bed with the lights on until the younger asked if they should turn the lights off, the other shrugged. With the lights off it was even more awkward, both wanting to start a conversation, but what if the other just wanted to sleep?

Wirt was the first to nod off, breathing softly. Dipper cursed his tendencies to be a night owl.

He felt the pain from lying on his damage ribs so he turned to face the ceiling, instead his eyes lingered to Wirt who now turned to face him.

Dipper spotted a smile in the sleepyhead, the same shy, kind smile that he always carried like it was stamped on his face, rather if he was really happy or just wanted to be polite, and damn, the boy was too polite for his own good.

“I want to squeeze his cheeks” Mabel said before, and Dipper couldn't agree more.

He never felt that over a boy, over anyone actually. His crush on Wendy was different, at first it was childish, the _'hihi, she said hi to me'_ kind of crush. Then it turned into this strange admiration, he wanted her to be impressed with him the same way she impressed him, the same way she was impressed with Wirt's music.

She even got his email on the same day they met, he recalled.

Whatever he felt for his friend at the moment, in the moonlight, wrapped in a yellow blanket, smiling gently, he wanted to feel the same tomorrow and the day after too. He wanted to look at him day after day.

Oh no, he had a crush on the same boy as his sister, what happened?

Dipper rolled around in his side, the pain making his right side uncomfortable, Wirt making his left side intolerable until his bladder came in and decided to make everything terrible.

He sighted in front of the bathroom mirror, listening to the sound of water rushing, what a terrible situation he was in. Maybe it wasn't a crush, maybe it was jealousy over someone you admire and... Nope, it was a crush and Dipper was crushed.

The house was silent, not even Stan's snore could be heard, when Dipper left the bedroom the only light on was the hallway's. He stood by the break room's door, it was dark, unnaturally dark. Something stood above the sofa, a dark mass that blocked the moonlight and almost reached the ceiling, it towered over Wirt.

Dipper felt it looking straight at him, two bright orbs the same colour of the moonlight. Big twisted horns sprung from it's head like roots. He had never read or seem such creature before and it horrified him, it's passiveness unnerving. When most creatures attacked and chased him, this one pierced holes through him only with it's stare. It faded out slowly, the room recovered it's cool blue tint, but Dipper stayed by the door, trembling, unable to move a muscle.

When he finally conquered the fear, he rushed to Wirt's side, the boy had stopped smiling.

–

He didn't get any sleep through the night, as soon as Stan was on the kitchen, he got up and grabbed his journal. He browsed through all the pages to find nothing, having to wait until the girls woke up to get the rest of his books. Needless to say, his Grunkle was also impatience, finishing his meal before they woke up and excused himself. They both seemed glad the shop was closed for the day. Entering the room, Wirt smiled and bowed slightly at older man.

“You should learn some manners with this one, Dipper.” Stan said, patting Wirt's shoulder.

The younger rolled his eyes once more, now even his Grunkle liked him. Soos was going to be a sureshot on Wirt's 'people that love me' list. All that was left was Pacifica to show up and fall for him too, that would do it, Dipper would resign. Wirt was the ultimate gary sue in the book of his life and even he was bound to be in love along everyone else to this gallant, mysterious outlander.

He sighed, all the jealousy gone in a flash when he looked at the beloved boy quietly sitting with his fingers intertwined.

“Did you sleep well?” Dipper asked, something felt off about him.

“Ye-yeah, way more comfortable than the car.” He murmured.

Dipper grew anxious for answers, that thing seemed protective of Wirt, possessive even, and the boy was probably aware of it.

The girls finally woke up. Waddles raced downstairs as if he was running from a incoming natural disaster.

“Hi boys!” They yelled, somewhere Grunkle Stan was banging his head against something.

“We're going to eat at the mall, we want to be the firsts to pick up the new Perfume album. Wirt, call me when the tour is over, okay?” Mabel said, grabbing her purse. “Do you want to come with us? Grenda is driving.”

Wirt shook his head and waved goodbye.

“Kay then, bye!”

“Bye Dipper, bye Wirt.” Grenda and Candy said in unison.

“I must to be going.” Wirt said as soon as they left.

“Do you want to eat anything? Want me to come with you?” Dipper asked, surprised and disappointed with the other's urgency.

“It's okay. Thank you, Dipper, it was a wonderful night.” He said, grabbing his bag and checking if everything was inside.

“Are you okay? You seem... off.” Dipper asked, hoping the boy would say something about last night.

“Yeah, I just need to meet my parents before the tour starts.”

Dipper led him outside until his friend was at the road, he said goodbye once more.

He rushed to his room, ignoring all the glitter and glue on the floor, he reached for his books, luckily for him, his sister knew what personal space meant. He flipped through all of it and yet the things that vaguely resembled it, didn't behaved like it.

Wirt's near death was the only thing he knew of that could bring such interest to some of the beings from the town, the creature might be some twisted version of a grim reaper, waiting for a slip, a moment of bad luck to turn it into a bigger, more serious disaster. Dipper had to scare it away. So to the woods he went, in a search for the supplies he would need.

–

“So, Candy, uh, didn't you have that appointment today with the, uh, doctor?” Grenda asked. She, Candy, Mabel and Wirt were in coffee shop line. When Candy tilted her head, Grenda elbowed her and almost sent the petite girl to the floor.

“Oh yes! It's a very important appointment. Grenda, could you drive me to it?” She said.

“Of course!” Her friend replied. “See you two later!” She said, taking her coffee and her smaller friend outside.

“They left in a hurry.” Wirt said, still waiting for the coffee.

“Yeah, Candy usually forget things.” Mabel said, taking a sip of hers. “So, Wirt?”

“Hmm?”

“Enjoying your stay in Gravity Falls?”

“Yeah, very much.” He answered, taking his frappuccino.

They headed outside, to a table covered by a tent. The summer breeze felt good on their skin, especially for Wirt, who spent the last half hour frying in the sun with his family during a lacklustre tour around town.

“You know, I wanted to play a character when I arrived. I tried to be suave and enigmatic like I came straight from a 90's tv show. I guess I forgot.” Wirt remarked, his plans on reenacting Twin Peaks didn't seem so enticing now that he was having real fun.

“I'm glad you did, you are better just the way you are.” Mabel smiled.

Wirt smiled back while sipping his drink, it wasn't always that people complimented his awkwardness.

“I thought I'd be by myself, so it was something to pass the time.”

“So...” Mabel lingered.

“Who's the cornflake girl?” Wirt interrupted, pointing at the blonde he saw earlier as she got out of her limousine, dressed in cool pastel clothes.

“That's Pacifica.” Mabel said, waving at the girl.

Pacifica looked at her and waved back, more discreetly than her friend.

“Hi Mabel.” She said, approaching the table. “Who's this?” She looked at Wirt.

“This is Wirt, he is visiting the town.”

“Hello.” Wirt said.

“Hi.” Pacifica said toneless. “Anyways, nice to see you Mabel. I can't stay too long, just grabbing a coffee. Bye-bye.” She half waved and disappeared into the coffee shop.

“Charming.” Wirt blurted, making Mabel laugh.

“She's nicer once you get to know her.”

“I felt her silently judging my entire being.”

“She probably did, I'm surprised she didn't say anything.” Mabel laughed “Don't worry, she isn't mean spirited. She's a friend of Dipper, even if she doesn't like to admit.”

“That's a contrast.”

“Yeah, that's what's makes it adorable.”

They both chuckled when Pacifica left the shop, she looked at them with a furrowed brow.

“Bye Pacifica, I'll tell Dipper you sent him kisses.” Mabel said, laughing at the blonde's insulted expression.

“Nerds.” She said and paced to her limo with her nose up and a slight blush.

“There, she said something.” Wirt giggled. “Just what I expected.”

“You are a nerd, Wirt.” Mabel laughed more, Wirt rolled his eyes. “A cute nerd.”

Wirt blushed, noticing how close she got to him.

“So, uh...” She coughed. “How about us, two nerds, get together?” She said with a devious smile. Wirt couldn't help himself and chuckled, much to her dismay.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“I, uh, yeah?” Mabel found herself lacking words, a rare occasion.

“Oh.” He stopped giggling. “I thought you were joking, uhm...”

They sat in awkward silence, Wirt took a sip that made loud slurping noise.

“Mabel, I'm sorry.” He said, gripping his cold beverage until his hand got wet. “I just ended a relationship because we couldn't see each other anymore, and I'm not ready for a new one, especially if it ends the same way.”

Mabel stared at her drink, Wirt stared at his, anxious for a reply.

“That's totally understandable.” She said with a smile, but he could see a hint of disappointment behind. “Maybe it's just a stupid crush I always have, but you are the first guy that I didn't think for a second that it was a bad idea to ask.” She giggled. “That was selfish of me.”

“No! It's fine, I just... hope we can still be friends.”

“Of course! No hard feelings, I just had to try, you know?” She smiled and shrugged.

Wirt was about to say something when her cellphone started to ring.

“Hey, Grunkle Stan...” She listened, her smile turned to a grim. “What do you mean? How?” She clutched her sweater, Wirt got anxious. “Ok, I'll be there.” She turned it off and leaped out of the table, not bothering to grab her beverage

“What's going on?” Wirt asked, also standing.

“Dipper had an accident on the woods, he's at the hospital.” She said, holding her tears.

Wirt felt his heart skip a beat. She started walking firmly, he followed.


	4. A&E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foul language ahead.

Wirt waited on an uncomfortable bench just outside the room Dipper resided, 'family only' the nurse said and he didn't want to be in the middle of family business anyway. After what if felt like an hour, Stan left the room, raised an eyebrown at the boy, nodded and left, Mabel walked behind him.

“How is him?” Wirt asked.

“He is fine, but under a lot of painkillers.” She said, drying tears on her cheeks. “Thankfully he just bruised his ribs, he could've broken them.”

“That's good.” Wirt played with little bits of paper in his pockets.

“He asked if you are okay.”

“Me? Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one on a hospital bed.”

“I don't know, he was mumbling about something following you, but he was under a lot of pills.” She said, looking through the covered windows of his room.

Wirt sighed, Dipper knew. He remembered the first time he saw the beast hovering over Greg, at first he thought he was just having some kind of PTSD, but one night he saw it over him. Wirt confronted it, but it acted like a residual ghost, a haunting he gotten to be in peace with. It was easy for Dipper to be scared, but Wirt never thought he would go in harm's way to fight it. It was in the boy's nature according to his sister.

“Can I talk to him?”

“He's asleep, but he will come back home tonight, why don't you spend the night again?”

It wasn't a good idea, now that he knew other people could see it, the least he needed was Mabel to catch up with it too, yet he had to explain himself to Dipper.

“Sounds good, if Dipper doesn't mind.”

Mabel gave him a sour smile, avoiding eye contact. “I'm sure he won't.”

They spent what was left of the afternoon walking around the streets near the hospital. Stan even joined them for a while, he asked a few questions like how old Wirt was, where he was from and how long was he staying. Everything else relied on Mabel talking about whatever came to her mind, yet she didn't have the same joyfulness.

When Dipper woke up, Wirt was allowed into the boring pastel room. Disoriented and numb, the younger eyes were heavy and briefly looked at him, before falling down again. They were alone in the room.

“You gave me quiet a scare.” Wirt said, standing next to him.

“I can ay the ame to yu.” He mumbled, words stumbling upon each other.

“You saw it, didn't you?”

Wirt saw the boy shivering, and he nodded.

“It's alright, it won't hurt me.” Wirt reassured.

Dipper opened his mouth, but started chewing and shaking his head. Wirt laid his hand on top of his, Dipper crossed their fingers, Wirt didn't object.

“Can u spen the nigh gain?” He asked with a dumb smile.

Wirt chuckled.

“I'll figh that thing if u wan me to.” Dipper said with defiance that sounded like a drunk threat.

“There's no need to, I can just ask it to leave.” Wirt lied. “But thanks for the offering.”

“I almost got things to scare it off.” He blurted, “But they fell on river and whoop.” He waved his hand.

Wirt was humbled, the boy had hurt himself trying to protect him. It was sweet, but dumb, but very sweet. Dipper started giggling.

“What?” Wirt asked.

“You dork smile when you sleep.”

Wirt rolled his eye and giggled along. “Well, I was having happy dreams, creep.”

When Stan walked back into the room, Wirt tried to remove his hand, but Dipper's grip was stronger than he expected. The older man halted, his eyes wandered from the connected hands to Wirt, he raised his head slightly, an unreadable expression, while the boy desperately tried to break away.

“We should be going. Mabel already went back to settle Dipper's bed.” He looked at Wirt, who now had both his hands behind his back, straight like a stick. “She said you'd be coming with us.” He raised an eyebrow, Wirt only nodded in response, swallowing dry.

Dipper's grunkle helped the doped boy into the car, “you'll have to hold him, but that won't be a problem, right?” He said, Wirt though it was a joke, but his face was serious. Dipper remained quiet and sleepy through the ride back to the shack, Wirt holding him against the shaking and turning of the car. The older boy could feel Stan sending them looks through the mirror, Wirt wanted to clarify the misunderstood, but he wasn't sure if Dipper really meant to do it.

Wirt carried the boy to the same room they had their sleepover, Mabel said it wasn't a good idea for him to use the stairs. It was filled with pillows and cushions that settled Dipper just right, avoiding rolling, while staying comfortable. His books laid within reach.

“He'll want to start running as soon as he wakes up, so we need everything to keep him distracted.” Mabel said, taking pride on her organizational skills. “You can sleep on his bed tonight, I cleaned it, don't worry.”

Wirt was a little embarrassed, but felt obligated to stay the night and distract Dipper.

“I should call my parents.”

She gave him her phone, after a couple of tries, his mother finally picked up.

“Hi, mom...” His mother interrupted him and started to argue with someone else, “Mom, I'm at Mabel's to spend the night, okay?” She picked up the phone again and he could hear a series of complains, something about a leakage, putrid substances and... live eels?

Then she said they'd be leaving the next day after lunch, claiming the inn was unacceptable and they got a big deal on a cruise through the pacific. Wirt didn't know what to say to Mabel, who looked at him with curiosity.

“Are you sure we can't stay another day?” He asked, heartbroken at how fast the girl's expression changed. “Yeah, okay, bye.” He hung up, not looking at her while giving her phone back.

“You're leaving earlier?” She asked, an obvious sadness in her voice.

“Yeah, some stuff happened in the inn and we're leaving tomorrow.”

They stayed in silence, Mabel took Dipper's ice pack from the fridge.

“Let's wait until tomorrow to tell him.” She said and stopped by the door. “He likes you,” She turned to him, “more than a crush, he wouldn't stop asking for you when he woke up.”

Wirt couldn't say anything.

Mabel brought a couple of board games. They saw Dipper go from giggling at anything, to strangely apathetic to moaning and complaining whenever someone made him laugh, claiming it hurt. He took another pill before passing out.

Mabel left to take a shower. Wirt got his poetry book and sat next to sleeping boy, who drooled a bit. He started to read his poetry, whispering like a lullaby, sometimes stopping and giggling, commenting how awful it was.

“It's beautiful, keep going.” Dipper muttered, eyes still closed.

So Wirt did, until Dipper started snoring. He turned the lights off and left the room.

“Do you want to shower?” Mabel asked, she had a towel wrapped around her hair and Wirt admired her balance.

“I guess I can't refuse, the reason why I smelled like a flower field was because I've been smothering myself with perfume. You should've seen the shower we have, I mean, that pipe on the wall that pours water.”

Mabel laughed. He followed her to the bathroom and she handed him a towel.

“Start on the very cold and dial down, you really don't want to feel the hot water.” She warned him and left.

Wirt usually hated to shower in someone else's house, even on Sara's it was awkward - with the exception of that one time - but he digressed, his attention centred on finely tune the valve. It was pleasant, considering the lack of it on last three days.

Three days, he wandered. They've been travelling like a caravan for a while now _'a great family and life experience!'_ her mother claimed. He knew she only wished for the best, hoping he would get over his break up and even straighten his still weak relationship with his step-father. Instead they exchanged about ten words and he spent most time wallowing in terrible, sappy poetry that couldn't even truly express the heartache he felt.

Until Gravity Falls came along and he met amazing people in such a small period of time. That's what road trips supposed to be, what movies and music romanticized so much, and he got to experience it. He wanted to stay longer, but part of him, either the romantic or the pessimistic, knew that nothing good would last long and summers always ended. The same part kept him from objecting his parents and ask them to stay longer and at least once do what he wanted to.

He knew he was going to be sitting on the back seat the next day. The 'could-have-beens' would only be written, not acted. The way of a true poet, and he cursed himself for it. When he stepped out of the shower, he knew places like this could only live in memories.

It was close to midnight when the movie he and Mabel were watching ended.

“We should go to sleep, if we start watching something else, who knows when we are going.” Mabel said, stretching herself on the floor.

Wirt agreed, noticing the numbness on his leg and almost stumbling back to the floor.

“Can you stay with him?” She asked, seemingly out of nowhere. “I know there's little space, but he'll be happy when he wakes up, probably won't run away too.”

He looked at her pleading eyes, however tired they were.

“You must be the best sister ever.” Wirt remarked, wishing he could be just as good to Greg as Mabel was to Dipper. Maybe it was a twin thing, they did seem to have a psychic connection after all, Wirt was always observant, he could see how a simple gesture or look could say so many things between them.

“Oh no, I don't need you inflating my ego too, Dipper does that everyday.” She had a fond smile, like remembering a good memory.

Wirt laughed and waved her goodnight.

“Wirt?” She called. “Will you-” She silenced when he looked back, her mouth half open. “Will you turn the lights off for me, please? Just leave the hallway's on”

Wirt knew that wasn't what she meant to say, but only nodded in return. He watched her go upstairs and turned the lights off. Quietly, he sneaked into Dipper's room, the boy slept a sloppy sleep, his face plastered against a cushion, a cheek red from the not so soft fabric.

He closed the door, letting only the moonlight to lit the room and laid carefully next to the pile of pillows, grabbing one astray for himself, in less than five minutes he was out.

 

–

 

Wirt woke up to a wince followed by a grunt, a blurry Dipper tried to raise himself from the bed without success. Another grunt.

“Mabel said you were going to try to run away.” He said, sitting.

Dipper turned to him in surprise, immediately blushing.

“I'll go get your painkillers.” Wirt said, getting out of bed with no effort. “Don't go anywhere or I'll have to drag you back.” He smiled at the boy's confused expression.

Stan was already at the living room, flickering through the channels.

“Good morning.” Wirt said. Stan nodded. “Dipper needs his painkillers.”

The old man picked a box on the side table.

“Only one. Don't leave it with him, return it to me.” He commanded loud and clear and handed the box to Wirt, who nodded twice.

When he returned, Dipper looked like he had given up escaping and was curled between the pillows. Wirt took one pill and grabbed the bottle of water left on the floor.

“Here” he sat next to him. “Want me to give them to you?” He joked, but Dipper opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out “Okay then.”

Wirt dropped the pill on the boy's tongue, waited for him to swallow and carefully poured the water, resisting the urge to just pour it all at once.

“That should make the baby better, want a lollipop too?” Dipper nodded with a smirk that took Wirt's patience to it's limits. “I really want to tickle you right now.”

That made the smirk disappear fast. Wirt lied down with a victorious smile.

“I had plans for today, I wanted to take you to the river.” Dipper finally spoke. “Guess I messed that up, but we can still... meh, I don't know.”

“Yeah, about that...” Wirt sat up again to avoid looking at his friend. “There was a change of plans, and I'm uh...” He gulped again, Dipper winced while trying to sit next to him. “I have to leave in a while.” He blurted.

At the corner of his eyes, he saw Dipper debating with himself. There was knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Wirt asked, Mabel opened the door slightly and peeked through. He walked to her.

“Grunkle Stan wants the pills back.” She whispered. Wirt handed the box to her.

“I told him.” He whispered back. “That I'm leaving.”

Dipper plopped back to bed, he swore loudly at the thud. “Can I have another one? This really hurts.” He shouted with anger. Mabel shook her head and disappeared. “Seriously? Just one? Fuck.” He smothered himself with a pillow.

“Hey, hey.” Wirt walked back to the bed, grabbing the pillow away. “The one you took didn't even had time to take effect. Calm down.”

“Calm down? I'm going to be stuck to this stupid, uncomfortable, sofa bed for the rest of the summer, at least let me have some solace.” He shouted at Wirt's face.

“Getting shitfaced isn't the solution.” Wirt raised his voice.

“It helps.” He pouted. “I hurt myself to help you and now you drop this on me.”

“You self entitled jerk, I didn't ask for anything.”

“Self entitled? I did that to help you!” He winced and clutched his ribs.

“And I appreciate that, but what else do you want?”

“You could at least try to convince them.”

“You don't know my parents, the world outside this town might explode, but if they wanted to leave, they will.”

“So let them!”

“I want to go with them! I have a life to you know.”

“Well, fucking go then, get out of my face.”

Wirt sighed and shook his head. He stood up and headed to the door, stopping just before leaving. “At least don't fuck everything up for your sister.”

Dipper looked at Wirt leave with wet wide eyes, letting go of the tears he held.

 

Mabel was at the hallway, clutching a piece of cloth.

“I'm sorry.” Wirt said and pulled her into a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around him.

“Please, just come back.” She said, a hint of sadness, but also acceptance. “I know it's been just a couple of days, but we really like you, and I don't mean in a crush kind of way.” She sniffed and broke the hug, looking at his eyes. “I just feel like, this should've been more than it is.”

Wirt wished his eloquence in the paper translated to real life as he found himself speechless, having to nod instead.

“I made this for you.” She handed him a beige knitted sweater. “I think you are the same height as Wendy, so it should fit you.”

He unfolded it, a blue bird similar to his pendant adorned the center. He started to cry.

“I don't know what to say. You... you did this?”

She nodded.

“It's gorgeous, thank you.”

She pulled him into another hug that lasted for a minute.

“Your parents called me, said they were starting to pack. Grunkle can drive you back.” She said, he could only nod again.

 

He opened the car's door, looking back to the shack one last time. Mabel was at the porch, waving, Dipper was nowhere to be seen. “Keep in touch!” She shouted. Wirt smiled, he sure would. Screw what poets said. Screw the romance in goodbyes.

Stan started to the car and he watched the shack fade away from his view.

“You are always welcomed, kid.” The old man said, eyes on the road, no expression.

Wirt smiled, his hands felt the sweater's wool, it was top quality. He tasted regret thinking about his last words with Dipper, it took all of him not to ask Stan to come back.

“Don't worry about Dipper,” Stan said, as if he was reading Wirt's mind. “The boy is a stubborn oaf, but he recognizes when he's wrong, even if it takes time. I'm sure he doesn't think any less of you.” Wirt sure hoped so.

He stared at the knitted bird. Experience told him that friends like those were hard to find.

 

\----

 

Dipper felt dizzy, an overwhelming pain pulsing from his ribs and making the whole world twirl. When will that pill take effect? He leaned towards the wall, stumbling towards the door. He threw his weight towards it, as it always got stuck midway. Scrambling on the the porch, Mabel jumped from her sit.

“Wait!” He shouted, running to the street. “STOP” He screamed, the pain making him nauseous. Mabel ran after him, trying to hold him, but he brushed her off. The car fading into the morning fog, away from his view. “I'm sorry...”

He dropped to his knees, Mabel hugged him.

“I can call his parents, tell them to hold a little longer.” She said, holding her brother's wet cheeks.

He shook his head “What difference does it make?”

She sighed, “C'mon, let's get you your ice pack.”

She let him put his weight on her and carried him back to the shack.

“You have to promise me you won't let me ruin you summer.” He said as she sat him down.

“Why would you?”

“You know how I am. If something doesn't go as planned, I get grumpy and...” He trailed off , wincing as Mabel pressed the ice against his ribs.

“You're the best sister ever.”

“I know, now let's go and watch something terrible.” She held her hand and he accepted with a smile.

“Can we watch Twin Peaks?” He asked, Mabel made sure that he saw her rolling her eyes, but still nodded. “Yeah, nothing better than to laugh at characters from a 90's TV show.”

Dipper then proceeded to explain the depth of the show's characters, but all Mabel did was laugh whenever they over reacted at something or dressed in outrageous clothes. She kept Wirt's text message to herself.

“See you next summer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
